


欲擒故纵

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 情人节快乐！吃醋永远是情侣跳不过的坎，今天神兄弟也为他们甜甜的爱情争吵。是车，内含：主动勾引，沙发play
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 13





	欲擒故纵

不知道从什么时候起，超级英雄不再流行。取而代之的，年轻人都喜欢起这些面容姣好的坏蛋，比如说Loki这样的，用他们的话说，这叫可爱又迷人的反派角色。这让Thor很郁闷，而这股郁结之气在他看到被少女围起来的Loki露出好看的微笑时达到了顶峰。  
他黑着脸冲进人群，攥着Loki的手就往外走，力气大得撞歪了好些个路人，引出一阵不满的抱怨。Loki难得乖巧，一双绿眼睛含着笑意看向向他挥别的粉丝，任由他的哥哥牵着，也不反抗。直到走出人群好远，来到一条僻静的巷子，他才收起笑容，甩开Thor的手。  
“很疼。”  
Thor的力气出奇的大，Loki的手被捏得发麻，小骗子不满地活动着手腕，埋怨起他的哥哥。听着Loki的话，Thor就气不打一出来。心中一股无名之火窜起，烧净了他的理智，这句口不对心的话就蹿了出来。  
“你很享受这些？”  
一听这酸溜溜的语气，Loki就明白是怎么回事了。笑容又重新爬上他的脸颊，他顶着Thor的怒视，用一个魔法把他们俩传送到家里。  
“你吃哪门子醋？”  
Loki脱下了外套，挂在门口的衣架上，他换了鞋，进了客厅，一边从小冰箱里拿出些零食一边问。一直跟在Loki身后的Thor被Loki理直气壮的态度气得说不出话，他站在客厅门口，深吸了口气，才克制住发火的冲动，最后只是一屁股坐进沙发，自顾自地生着闷气。  
哇哦，他呆头鹅似的哥哥学会聪明了，这可真是个好玩的事情。恶作剧的火苗在邪神心中点燃，Loki挑挑眉，一个坏点子跑了出来。以为不说话就能蒙混过关？那可太小看他了。他想让Thor承认自己对他的感情，既然Thor不愿意配合，那么就别怪他使些小手段了。  
见Thor没有开口的意思，Loki点了点头，假装配合Thor不再纠缠此事，转而在自己的衣服上做起了文章：衬衫被随手丢在沙发上，长裤被踢到一旁，浑身上下脱得只剩条裹住翘臀的平角内裤的Loki迈着一双长腿款款走向浴室。  
他是故意的。从Loki解开领口第一颗纽扣起，Thor的余光就没离开过他身上，雷神太清楚不过他这个诡计多端的弟弟在打什么主意了。可不是现在，即便藏在裤子里的那二两肉诚实得像个叛徒，Thor仍在克制自己，他可不想这么认输，虽然这场比赛的幼稚程度堪比小朋友打架。  
浴室的水流“哗哗”，客厅的气氛却趋于凝固。越来越明显的生理反应让Thor很尴尬，为了平复这恼人的反应，Thor打开了电视，有一搭没一搭地看着。他“啪嗒啪嗒”地按着遥控器，不停换台。现在不是什么黄金时间段，电视频道被无聊的广告和狗血的肥皂剧占领，不过好在Thor也没有把心思放在这上面，他还在为那几个几乎把胸脯都贴到Loki身上的女粉丝和Loki毫不悔改的态度怄气。  
Loki这个澡洗得有些太久了，分针滴滴答答转了大半圈，还不见他出来的身影。Thor开始担心起来，就在他犹豫要不要起身查看时，浴室的门被打开了。温暖潮湿的水蒸气扑面而来。裹着白色浴袍的Loki慢腾腾地从里头走出来，他的身型被水汽遮得看不清楚，只能隐隐约约察觉出走路姿势有些奇怪。  
Thor探寻的目光太明显，Loki的嘴角得意地勾起弧度。一副胜券在握模样的他眯了眯绿眼睛，像只骄傲的猫咪，晃到了Thor身边，坐进了沙发，调整了个舒服的姿势，就窝了进去。他长臂一捞，拿起茶几上放着的巧克力，抱进怀里，灵活的手指摆弄了几下，包装缓缓落地，深褐色的糖果被送入口中。  
这对Thor来说简直是一场折磨，天知道他费了多大力气才克制住自己。只不过Loki这个残忍的小恶魔似乎还嫌Thor受的难不够似的，没有一点打算放过自己这个可怜哥哥的打算。巧克力的美味没有中断Loki的恶作剧，对自己的魅力没有半点自知之明的家伙才安静了一会儿，就又闹出了幺蛾子——他居然钻进了Thor怀里，跨过Thor的腰，整个人坐在了Thor身上，上身贴在Thor胸口，双臂还搭在了Thor的脖子上！  
“巧克力的味道有些怪，你尝尝是不是坏了？”  
半长的黑发还未干透，湿漉漉地搭在Loki颈窝，稍长的发梢垂下，时不时蹭过Thor的侧脸。话语间的喘息带来微小的气流，暖洋洋地打在Thor的耳廓，配上Loki慵懒的语气，Thor的脸红了一片。  
这是何等的诱惑，若是换做平时，Thor早就甘心就范。但眼下情况不同，他还没有原谅他四处留情的爱人，他迫切地想要惩罚他的弟弟，至少要得到Loki的道歉与保证。摸透了Loki套路的Thor硬是按耐住自己身为男人的本能，一把握住Loki的腰，往腿上一带。一脸怀疑的Thor对上Loki不怀好意的表情，见没骗到人，Loki只好不甘心地进行下一步计划。  
Loki把双手插进Thor的金发中，修长的手指缠绕住柔软的发丝，用力一拉。成年男人的力量不可小觑，头皮上尖锐的刺痛疼得Thor变了表情，没好气地瞪着坐在他身上的始作俑者。没安好心的Loki露出“无辜”的笑容，手上的力道又加重的几分。蓬松的发丝已被抻直，Thor不得不为昂起头才能免得头发脱落。  
和Loki相处最困难的是得判断他说得哪句是真哪句是假，就像Loki刚刚说的，想让Thor尝尝糖果，并非是想要捉弄人，而是真的希望能与Thor分享美味，只不过吃糖的方式有很多种，愤怒出离的Thor显然理解错了Loki的意思。被迫抬起头的Thor张开嘴，斥责的话语还未来得及脱口，就被一个吻压了回去。甜到舌尖发麻的糖果被渡进他的口腔，浓郁可口的气息瞬间充满了他的嘴。Loki的舌头紧接着探了进来，微凉的舌拨弄着Thor嘴里的糖块，划过Thor的牙膛和舌根，留下可口的印记。后脑的力道渐渐松了，Loki的双手也从Thor的头发里抽走，顺着脊背滑落腰间，伸进了衣服下摆，一路沿着结实的肌肉上移，直至胸前两点。甚少被触碰的乳头尤其敏感，仅仅是轻微触碰，就挺立了起来。Loki摊开双手，将掌心贴于Thor的胸肌，几根指头按压着富有弹性的肌肉。  
这个吻很长，直到两个人气息都不足时才分开。喘着粗气的两个人看起来都挺狼狈，但若非要在这里头分出个胜负，那Loki的姿态显得更甚一些。明明是自己先挑的火，一吻结束后，他竟然是先投降的那个，软绵绵地靠在Thor身上。Thor低头看着怀里的爱人，收紧了臂膀。小坏蛋暖和和的，脸颊上还挂着被热水烘出来了粉红，本就松松垮垮系在腰间的浴袍被刚刚的动作弄得更加松垮，大半个袖子已经从肩膀滑下，露出了裹在里头白皙的胸膛。  
“怎么样，是不是挺酸的？”  
“没怎么尝出来，我得再试一次。”  
配合着Loki的调侃，Thor也说起了流氓话。既然“肥肉”已经到了嘴边，哪儿还有不吃的道理？Thor的胳膊搂住Loki的身子，大手托住Loki的背，把人轻轻放倒在沙发上。沙发太小，不够两个高大健壮的男人自由伸展，Thor只能半跪着，用身材优势罩住躺在沙发上的人。  
Loki闭上眼，唇瓣微启，做好了迎接下一个吻的准备，可额头上出乎意料的柔软触感惊得他再度睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是Thor揶揄的表情。  
“我以为有了粉丝的拥抱你不会再稀罕我的吻了。”  
Loki以一个白眼回敬了Thor的妒意，可下一秒趴在他身上的笨蛋突如其来的示弱还是让他软了心肠。  
“糖没问题，是我不好。”  
“人群中的你离我好远，我是真的害怕了。”  
Thor的话让Loki没办法再把他那套说辞进行下去了，他沉默了一会儿，认了输。他抬起了胳膊，环住Thor宽厚的背，就像安抚被梦魇惊扰的孩子一样安慰着他患得患失的哥哥。  
“听着Thor，没有任何东西能把我从你身边夺走，我是你的，我亲爱的。”  
警报这样就算是解除了，其实他们俩之间本来也没什么过不去的坎儿。两个男人以一种相当别扭的方式相拥躺在沙发上，过不了一会儿，他们的肌肉就发出了不满的抗议，可他们默契默契地选择忽略丝丝酸痛，专心沉醉于彼此的呼吸里，谁都不愿打破这美好。  
“做么？”  
最后还是Loki先开的口，他实在是无法忽略挤在他双腿间的Thor热情昂扬的欲望，他向下瞥了眼Thor裤裆处的凸起，问到。  
被抓了个现行的Thor不好意思地点了点头，他伸手扯开了浴袍的腰带，本就松垮地挎在Loki身上的棉质浴袍彻底被脱下，露出了里头一丝不挂的躯体。饶是早就摸清Loki路数的Thor也被他的大胆惊了一下，Thor咽了口唾沫，才想起来下一步的行动，他往他的小坏蛋光裸的臀上打了一巴掌，哑着嗓子宣布了犯人的罪证。  
“你在勾引我。”  
“我惹上麻烦了是吗，超级英雄？”  
Loki顺着Thor的话说下去，他微凉的唇瓣再次贴了上来，舌尖在Thor的皮肤上打着转，顺着脖子上的青筋一路挪，虎牙偶尔的触碰带来的疼痛更为这场情事添了把火。先前吃进去的巧克力早就化了，甜味和苦味交织着，弥漫在两人之间，Thor侧过头，用力吮了下Loki肿起来的唇，接着他举起双手，配合的任由Loki把他剥了个精光。  
情欲随着二人肌肤的裸露程度逐步增加。交缠在沙发上的两具躯体相拥着，越来越快的呼吸和起伏的胸膛暗示了他们心中的激情。他们彼此亲吻着，如野兽般撕咬着，难舍难分，恨不得将吻痕印满对方的躯体，以示主权。生命中原始的冲动占了上风，几欲将一生所爱刻进灵魂的两人短暂地抛弃了世俗的一切，他们忘了伦理，忘了道德，忘了刚刚还横于感情中的矛盾，忘了不久前这场可爱的争吵，此刻的他们只是拥抱着，用尽全力去爱，去感受着对方。  
Thor的手摩挲着Loki的身体，他覆满老茧的掌心滑过Loki的脊背，穿过腋窝，托起被吻到脱力而不断下滑的爱人，之后，他的手又探到胸前，揉搓着这两块可爱的的肌肉。比起他的身体，用匀称来形容Loki才更加合适，高贵的王子不屑于粗鲁的角斗，却也绝不懈怠体能训练，恰到好处的肉感让Thor爱得痴迷，更别提缀在上头的那两个可人的乳头，肉粉色的小果经他手下的魔法，颤巍巍地起立，不仅颜色变得更深，连尺寸都增了一圈。Loki的身体绝对是个宝藏，多少年如一日，永远都能带给他惊喜，永远都对他有着致命的吸引力。  
Thor是个老练的猎手，在这场与Loki的博弈中，他日复一日地练习着狩猎技巧，得感谢他的小猎物心甘情愿的奉献，才能换得他老到的经验。Thor把Loki胸前的红果夹在食指与中指的指缝，在揉捏乳肉的同时，挤压着那可怜的器官，挑逗着里头敏感的神经。他下手得有些重了，胸前的快乐变成了疼痛，怀里的人颤抖着躲闪，终还是落于他的掌心。Thor带着些歉意卸了力气，安抚性地抚摸着艳红的果实。呜咽的哭腔从被封住的嘴里破碎地掉落，又一点点被Thor吞进肚子，拆碎嚼烂，收藏进最软的心窝。  
唇齿间牵出的银丝是这一吻华丽的谢幕。他们挤在小小的座椅上，为了腾出更大的地方，靠垫和抱枕被他们扔了一地。金色与黑色的发丝凌乱地交缠在一起，蓝色与绿色的眼眸也互相对望，探寻着里头无尽的爱意。笑容不知不觉爬上两人的嘴角，浑身是汗的二人仿佛回到儿时的午后，快乐占满了他们的心脏。  
走神是危险的，无论是在战争中，还是在爱情里。Loki才沉溺于自己面前的这汪深潭一会儿，他的屁股就落入“敌人”的掌心。极富弹性的臀肉在被Thor捏在掌心，变换着形状。指痕和红印伴随着Thor的动作出现在他的皮肤上，也许明天，它们就会变成青紫的淤痕。毋庸置疑，这很疼，可眼下的更多是快感。在爱情里面，Loki惊讶地发现自己竟有些受虐的倾向，他享受Thor的粗暴，享受这些用于调情的虐待。  
Thor垂下眼，宠溺地看着怀里舒服得轻哼的爱人。他使了点坏，在玩弄Loki的屁股时，无声无息地把那两瓣紧紧闭合的肌肉分开，露出藏在里头害羞的后穴。闭眼享受的Loki没有察觉，绯红的脸颊和一声高过一声的喘息勾起了Thor的负罪感，他抱歉地亲了亲Loki闭上的双眼，就当是为自己接下来的行动道歉。  
猎人开始了他的行动。起先，Thor的大手仍只是在同Loki的臀肉玩着色情的游戏，一点一点地，他的手向内移着，照顾到了更多被冷落的地方。修剪整齐的指甲无意划过后穴周遭的皮肤，一掠而过，没有人可以指责这里头有什么不纯之意。先前的撩拨为后续的大举进攻做足了铺垫，Thor不再遮掩他的内心，略微粗糙的指腹按压着秘境周围的褶皱，轻挠几下会阴，换得身侧人几声更甜美的呻吟。Loki已经湿透了，他的后穴在Thor的拨弄下瑟缩着，从里头流出的透明液体被Thor抹得到处都是，特殊的腥气是最完美的催情药，毫不保留地直击Thor内心最直白的渴望。  
“我已经提前扩张好了。”  
看似沦陷的Loki一直用身体感受着Thor，他发觉了Thor的意图，便出声阻止。前戏已经足够多了，春宵苦短，时间应该放在稍后的大餐上。诡计之神也是智慧之神，至少在这方面，Loki的聪慧深得Thor的心。不必多费口舌，Loki永远都懂Thor，永远都为Thor准备好了一切。Thor感激地看着他的爱人，抽出已送入一个指节的手，换上了自己的粗大，一个挺身，送了进去。  
“我爱你。”  
在粗长的阴茎被送入体内的那一刹那，Loki听见了Thor的告白。  
事情并非如计划中那样顺利，这些小小的挫折在他们的欢爱中也是老生常谈。即便有了先前的准备，Loki的身体仍不能立刻接纳下Thor的全部。正餐才刚端上餐桌，Loki似乎就已经吃不下了。穴口处的褶皱被彻底撑开，紧紧箍着Thor的柱身。他努力呼吸着，不断调整自己的身体，企图让肌肉放松，以便彻底吞下这个巨物。Loki绷到极限的身体让Thor不敢轻举妄动，他们都太过贪心了，想要一口下去就能品尝到性爱的美妙。爱人不悦的脸色让Thor心疼，他停住自己向前深入的动作，留下充分的时间给Loki恢复。他的大掌握住Loki因疼痛而稍有些疲软下去的阴茎，用拇指和食指轻轻揉搓着顶端，充分地刺激着里头的神经末梢，圈住剩下部分的掌心也配合着上下撸动，企图用此处的快乐缓解他处的痛苦。  
当更深处的身体终于相贴，他们俩都发出了满足的喟叹。Loki猜自己大概是被填满了，他餍足地靠在Thor怀里，享受着Thor令人羡慕的老二，即便那巨物一动不动，也能带给他足够的快乐。在彻底进入后的某一个瞬间，Thor觉得自己的理智掉了线。温暖，湿润，紧致，该怎么去形容Loki的身体呢，把这比做天堂有些太过淫荡，可他本就词汇贫瘠的大脑无论如何都想象不出更好的形容。  
轻浅的律动如何才能要如何才能够满足饥渴了许久的两人？但这也足够刺激了。待两人都适应后，Thor挺弄起了腰身。伴随着他的动作，埋在Loki身体里的怪兽也发起了攻击，充血的头部一下又一下撞着前列腺周遭的柔软上，坏心眼地绕开能把人送上巅峰的开关。这样恶劣的玩笑快要把Loki逼疯了，他仿佛躺在一条船上，在欲海的波涛汹涌中漂泊，一无所靠，唯一能指望上的眼前人还偏不给他个满足。连眼角都沾上绯红的反派在超级英雄的身下，拼命张开了腿，尽可能地把更多的自己呈到爱人的面前，用行动表达自己的不满。  
Loki的焦急Thor心领神会，他掌握好了节奏，一旦进入了状态，他便抛弃了他绅士的外衣。他是个战士，习惯用战士的方法冲锋陷阵，而现在，他也用着战士特有的力量攻击着，用他胯下昂扬的巨物鞭笞着Loki身体中的“美味”。他的龟头一次次撞击着Loki的敏感点，那美妙的后穴也食髓知味般的收缩着，嘬饮着，缠绵着。Loki被着铺天盖地而来的快感打懵，他说不出话，平日里从那张嘴里吐出的嘲讽和奚落被喘息和呻吟代替。全身的力气都被抽空了，在这样灭顶般的欢愉中，他能做的只有抱住Thor的身体，随着他的动作而起伏。数不清多少次，他差一点就要撞上木质沙发扶手的头被Thor温柔地护住，拽进怀中，继续这场浪漫的性爱。  
达到高潮的那一瞬间他们俩的手是紧扣在一起的。Thor卯足了力气操弄，在“恶狠狠”地撞了十几下后，Loki的眼前升起一片绚烂的白。无法自控地，他射了出来。白色的浑浊溅了他们俩一身，黏糊糊地顺着肌肉的纹理滴下。与此同时，一阵抽搐也把Thor推上了山巅。他射在了Loki的身体里，射精的快感延续了好一会儿，直到把这个浅浅的穴道灌满才罢休。  
一场性爱结束，满足和疲惫同时涌来。他们俩谁都没有动，维持着刚刚的姿势，躺倒在沙发上，丝毫不在意浑身的汗水与体液。Thor有些累了，他闭上眼，把头埋进了爱人的肩膀，阖眼小憩。Loki搂着Thor的头，把玩着几缕不老实的金发，半晌，才补上了告白的后半句：  
“我也爱你。”  
他这样说。


End file.
